The Seven
by GreatWhite93
Summary: When Dipper is convicted of murder, the twins must find representatives of each element to save a thing they hold dear to their hearts. A family.(I own nothing, except the OC's)
1. Preview

"Dipper Pines, you are convicted of murder. You have one day, one month, and one week to find someone to represent one of each essential element. Otherwise, you are presented with a fate worse than death." Heart, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Shouldn't be THAT hard, you think. But you'd be wrong. Dead wrong. And Dipper here is just going to demonstrate for you.

You see, each of the elements have chosen to reside in a person. Like a host. That person will have all the characteristics of the element. Water will be shy, Fire will be stubborn but kind, Earth will be an excellent cook, (Don't ask me, I didn't make the rules) and… Well, you get the point. "But how will we fin-" Dipper! what did I tell you about interrupting my narration! Where was I? Oh. Yeah. So, I put Dipper and Mable on a plane and sent then to Pinehurst, a little town in the middle of Texas. Let's check on them.

An awful tearing sound came from outside the plane, which Mable and Dipper were seated in. Twenty or so people started shrieking their heads off, thinking that the plane wing was falling off. Dipper woke with a slight shaking from his sister. "Dipper! Wake up! I think that we're gonna crash in Tex-Arkansas!" Mable shouted,_ directly in his ear._ "That's not even a thing, Mable." He grumbled. "Of course it's a thing, it's a mixture of Texas, Kansas, and Arkansas!" She shrieked, slightly offended. Meanwhile the plane had started to go down. "This is you're Captain speaking. We will be landi- WHAT? What do you mean, we're gonna crash?!"

"Dipper? Do you think we're going to crash? "Mable wondered out loud.

"Of course not . . ." Dipper hastily replied. Too fast.

And as the plane bucked one more time in protest of it's failing engines, the twins clutched each other for dear life.

When they woke, the sky was on fire.

No, it was more than just on fire, like it was in the dream. . . Dream! It was all a dream! But how? And where was he? And why was he still talking in third person? Suddenly, a strange girl leaned over him. "Dipper?" She wondered. "Hello! I'm talking to you, monotone boy. You've been mumbling all evening since we pulled you out of the plane wreak." Suddenly Dipper sat up straight as an arrow. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Who are you, by the way?"


	2. Here We Go

Livy smiled at the sleeping forms of the twins. They really were . . . something special. She sighed and spun around on the wobbly green chair Tom had salvaged from the dump last week. Her fire-red hair whipped around her face. A creaky floorboard outside of the dim room alerted her to her blond twin, Thomas. "Speak of the devil, Tom." She quietly murmured, almost to herself. "Hush, milady. I've got something for you."

His smile almost brought tears to her eyes. She had been working her fingers to the bones to find the just right amount of pain-killer to keep the odd pair from waking. And, it just happened to be on her birthday, too. Friday the 13th. Livy sighed and looked away. Tom quickly gave her a lukewarm cup of tea. "Here. I thought since you were working all day, you'd like a cup. I hope you don't mind if I brought the others." His last comment had her looking at the doorway, waiting to see three pairs of eyes peer around the corner.

Hazel, blue, and green. Mindy was the youngest, with blue eyes that made you think of lasers and blond hair. Next was Carrot, whose hair was the same as Livy's. He was the smartest of the five, and had beautiful green eyes. And at the end, with hazel hair and hazel eyes, Victoria. She was twelve, two years younger than Livy and Tom. She could be kind and sly, open and stubborn. But most of all, the Holliesters were insane. Paint the town red kind of insane. Take in plane crash victims insane. And that's what they were doing, right now, piled into Tom and Livy's lap, waiting for the twins to open their eyes and see their small world destroyed.

Fortunately for them, they didn't have to wait very long for that. Even before the lights came back on, they could see the duo stirring, mumbling, and tossing in the flimsy cots Livy called beds. Which takes us back to Dipper's not-so-dream, and their rude awakening. Finally, Victoria got tired of waiting. It was too quiet, she decided. Using the last warm part of her tea, she got up and 'accidentaly' spilled it on the smaller brunette. As I said, Victoria could be very stubborn.

And with a screech that defiantly woke all of the Holliesters, and Mabel, Dipper was finally awake. Victoria leaned over him to read a small nametag on the inside of his hat. "Um, Dipper? Hello? I'm talking to you, monotone boy!" The small child sat up quickly. He started to moan and rub his head while muttering under his breath. He finally looked up at the waiting family of five. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Mabel? Why did you stick so many wires in me?" He said, suddenly noticing the tubes in his skin. Livy looked at the boy, slightly shocked. Then, he noticed that he was alone with the girl and her family in this giant room. "Where's Mabel?" He repeated stubbornly. The girl stretched out a shaking finger towards the room next door.

"Oh. Well then." And he fainted once more.

**Thanks to RockSunner, Omega Ultra, and natalie1668! Couldn't of done it without you!**

**Also. . . THE PLANETEERS? I HAD NO IDEA THIS SHOW HAPPENED! Wow. Does that make this a knockoff of this show?**


End file.
